Vampires in Space
by Ayakashi
Summary: It's the year 2975, Bella and the Cullens are still alive, but the world has changed in so many good, and horrible ways. In the future, human technology has surpassed all else, and in an ironic twist of fate, vampires are now being hunted by humans.
1. Prologue

**Vampires in Space**

_A/N: This is probably the weirdest Twilight story every written. Don't like, don't read. Many main characters are dead, so some OC's will be present. It's sort of like the recent movie Daybreakers, except of course humans dominate, not vampires. Please read and review! Also, title subject to change._

* * *

**prologue: the hostage**

Bella slammed into the bars.

"Get back! We're warning you!" The red laser beam flickered on her forehead as the nearest guard swung his gun towards her face. "We _will_ shoot."

Bella clenched her hands, her shaking fingers curled around the metal bars, but she couldn't dent the metal, this stupid new, super-strong hyper-steel alloy. She threw her head back as anger and despair set in, she narrowed her eyes to slits, and began to shake. "NO NO NO JUST LET ME GO! I NEED TO SEE HIM! I—" Bella beat her fists, relentlessly smashing her knuckles over and over into the metal, unable to feel pain, and continued to scream, "I NEED— I NEED TO—"

"Shut up, bitch! Seriously!" The nearest guard snarled, shaking the gun threateningly in her face. His finger snapped the safety clutch and the red light burned her retina, made her blink. Bella's stomach jolted in genuine shock and fear as she pulled away from the gun. She wasn't used to feeling afraid; after all, until recently, there was nothing that could hurt her.

_"I just need to know that he's ok_—" Bella's voice broke and she clattered backwards, collapsing onto the metal floor of the cell.

How had things ended up like this? She could not believe it. She squinted at the men, in their impenetrable powersuits, with their guns. Guns that didn't shoot bullets. Guns with lasers that could deteriorate all matter upon contact. A few hundred years ago, a millennia ago, this would never have happened.

Back when she was human, humans weren't like this. Humans had feelings, compassion, they were weak. But she couldn't really remember, could she?

Bella didn't care about weapons, or mortality, or the dystopia overwhelming the human race.

All she wanted to do was cry.

But Bella hadn't been able to do that for hundreds and hundreds of years.

All that she _could_ do was scream. Scream and hope that if she couldn't be with Edward, that maybe, finally, it would end.


	2. Chapter 01

**vampires in space**

**stage 01: the hunted**

Two figures fled through the woods, moving at alarming speeds. This alone would not be peculiar, as there are many large and fast animals living in the overgrown Designated National Wilderness Zone, but something erratic and urgent about their movements set them apart.

A beautiful girl with long dark curls froze when she reached a sunlit clearing in the woods where the sky was uninhibited by leaves. Her pale skin dazzled, she stood immobilized, her amber eyes locked on the waning sun above.

"Slow down!" A voice echoed quietly through the trees, "We need to be looking for somewhere to hide."

A beautiful man appeared, he grasped her wrist lightly but his clenched fingers revealed urgency. The girl frowned up him, revealing a mix consternation and annoyance. "But Edward we don't have that much time—"

"If we're rash, it'll all be over," Edward interrupted, "we can't afford to get caught." He pulled her back into the gloom of the forest, but not before he glanced at what she had been looking at.

The hazy sun was sliding behind the giant metal tiers of the mega-fortress on the horizon, where massive rusting skyscrapers rose out of the forest and extended into outer space. A sick yellow-brown cloud of smog clung to the bottom of the towers like a huge bubble.

The vast towers cast shadows across the now-deserted land below, smothering the country in miles and miles of darkness, which once upon a time had been called the United States of America.

* * *

"We have Subject 201 ready for questioning." The voice on the speakerphone began, "If it's ok, we will bring her upstairs now."

The Head Counselor of the Northwest Hemisphere, elite of the Global Peace Union, looked out the window. Sunlight glittered on the glass surface, filtered through the pollution drifting through North American City 3.

He adjusted his vision so that the binoculars installed behind his retinas upgraded to ten times magnification, improving his vision immensely. Every detail for miles was now perfectly defined.

The Counselor shook his head and changed his mind, instead deciding to switch to heat-sensitive infrared vision, feeling like a snake hunting it's prey. Although that was a rather outdated metaphor, since with the exception of a select few snakes preserved in gene-banks and public zoos, most reptiles had gone extinct centuries ago.

But today was not a day for hunting; his prey was almost here. He could already see the small figure coming towards the door, lead by two bigger figures, through the wall.

He brushed his sleek honey-colored hair back and clenched and unclenched his fist, feeling the crushing power of his spring-enhanced and metal-infused bones.

"Come in."

The hyper-glass door slid aside soundlessly. Two large guards, both common cyborgs with steel plates beneath their skin, super-strength and below-average intelligence, dragged in what resembled a tiny, fidgeting fourteen-year-old girl. "Here you go, sir."

_Pathetic_, he mused. The girl was very skinny, hardly five feet tall, and her short hair barely brushed the nape of her neck, but her piercing golden eyes were livid. A bizarre metal helmet was locked in place at her temples.

It seemed ironic that such a tiny form needed to be restrained in such a hardcore straight-jacket, the Counselor mused, but he knew how strong she was, and that she wasn't strong enough to escape from the nano-diamond microfibers the jacket was carefully stitched from. The guards dropped her in the cement chair opposite the Counselor.

"You may leave," the Counselor said, dismissing the guards, "and hello to you."

Alice Cullen glared at him, refusing to speak.

The Counselor grinned at her, exposing too-perfect brilliant white teeth, the skin by his eyes didn't crinkle despite such a big leer.

"I won't hurt you. You're too cute, too useful."

"You won't let me go."

The Counselor cocked his head slightly to the side, shook his head lightly and raised in hands in mock submission. "Oh, I admit, you will likely end up being vivisected, after we try to use your…. abilities. But, before any of that can happen, we will have a nice discussion. Let me remind you, it will be… beneficial to your continued existence to be _useful_."

Alice still didn't speak. The Counselor slid up from his chair and moved quickly around to the front of the desk, so that he was right in front of Alice, he bent down, his face close to hers. "So, let's begin—" he whispered.

Alice was still for a moment, counted to six in her head, before she threw herself forward, trying to attack, bite, smash, whatever. The Counselor grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back into the chair, his arms shook from the effort for a moment before there was the whirring sound of metal joints kick-starting and suddenly it was no effort at all.

"Stop this," he scowled, "silly girl. You. Can't. Hurt. Me." He laughed. "I've been updated with all the latest technology and prosthetic surgery, every weapon and shield known to mankind. You could say I'm more machine than man… But I'm still more human than _you_," he spat.

"I'm not going to help you."

"We have ways of forcing you," The Counselor said smoothly, "but really I think you should consider cooperating; it'll be so much easier for the both of us. Now, how many more of your kind, of your kin, are there left?"

"None, you've killed us all," Alice lied evenly.

"LIES!" He smashed his fist into the desk, barely denting the granite. He shook his head. "We're chasing a few right now. We should have them captured soon—"

"You won't be able to."

"Is this a prophecy, or merely a wish? …The future has become little bit hazy now, hasn't it?"

Alice shook her head, "no, I can see just fine, and you're going to fail." She squinted and stared at the wall, wanting to legitimize her statement, but she couldn't focus. The helmet and wires wrapped around her forehead caused a horrible throbbing and pounding in her head, obscuring the future and making it practically impossible to sit still, let alone concentrate on the present. It was like they had attached a werewolf to her skull.

The Counselor laughed, "now, are you going to cooperate?" He pulled what looked like a pen from his suit pocket. Alice blinked in confusion, having not seen a pen in at least two or three centuries, before realizing that it wasn't one. Every pen she's seen did not glow blindingly white-hot at the tip.

"Now, this is a particle beam accelerator wand," His grin stretched further, "As I'm sure you know, it's the one thing vampires aren't immune to. Vampires, like all other creatures on this planet, are made of matter. Direct-energy weapons, like this one here, vaporize _all_ matter— everything made of atoms— upon contact. You cease to exist. And if you don't believe me," he twirled it between his fingers, "we could always test it out."

Alice pulled back, suddenly unnerved. "I don't know anything! Really! I haven't seen them in decades, and because of this stupid thing I can't see their futures!"

"If we take it off—"

"I still won't tell you anything! I would never betray my family! Or anyone I care—"

The Counselor just smiled at her, at first not speaking. Alice growled, she hated this guy, and his stupid smile. It was creepy and insane, his handsome face ruined by plastic surgery and botox and sadism. It contrasted with his hard, cold, metallic eyes. But the next thing he said caught her off guard.

"How 'bout we kill your husband?"

Alice froze, "…what?"

The Counselor watched her carefully. "Do you know what happens when you deprive a vampire of blood? All blood, forever?"

Alice stared at him.

"Your kind is not so immortal after all. Of course, never before has this been a realistic issue, some form of blood has always been accessible. We've been experimenting, and the results have been so promising! It didn't even take long... First, Jasper will go berserk, absolutely raging mad. No humanity left, a giant, angry thoughtless beast, seeking to attack anything with a heartbeat. He probably won't recognize you. And then, he'll shrivel up like a fig, starved to death, dried out and decaying, like an empty husk… Your beloved Jasper hasn't eaten in, hmm, is it two or three months now?"

He took a moment to relish the horrified expression on Alice's face before asking in a perverse, excited way, "So, how much time do you think he has left? Let's hear your guess!"

Alice hung limply in the chair for a minute, and then another minute, and another. "Please," she finally whispered, "I'll do anything—"

"That's what I want to hear! Good girl!" The Counselor interrupted, his eyes wide with delight, finally matching the damn leer glued on his face. "Now let's see if you mean it."

* * *

In the slums of Territory 14 on terraformed Mars, a girl with long black hair lay curled on the sidewalk beside the gutter. Mud was smeared on her cheek and dirt lined the creases of her palms and feet, her hair was flecked with red Mars dust, and even in sleep her lips were frozen in an angry frown.

"Hey, hey wake up—" A man gently touched her shoulder, within a second the girl flipped over and leapt at the man with super-human speed. A laser-dagger was pressed against his neck, almost singeing the skin, before she fully opened her eyes and realized whom she had attacked.

"God damn it, Leah," the man growled, "Stop doing that."

"Sorry," the girl blushed vividly, her cheeks a flaming red beneath tanned skin. She was suddenly beautiful, in a dangerous, exotic way, but the guy didn't seem to notice.

"It's time to go," Sam muttered, "We have work to do, and you can't go looking like that, you should clean up." He gave her a moment to spit in a near water fountain. He didn't seem fazed when she proceeded to strip down and splash water on her near-naked form, as if he had seen it all before. "Have everything?"

Leah's hands slapped to her body, she felt the atom-grenades, taser-wand and ray-gun safe in her belt, the dagger was strapped to her thigh, a few extra tools were clipped to the side of her bra. "Yup."

"Minus your uniform," Sam rolled his eyes and threw something at her.

Leah grabbed the pile of clothing, "Oh shut up, like you're perfect." She pulled on the black leggings with metal stitching and anti-gravity boots as Sam turned heal and began to stride down the sidewalk.

"Wait for me, I'll be ready in a second, you impatient asshole," she called out as she yanked a tight black vest over her head.

The letters "GPU" lit up on the back as she jumped to follow Sam.


	3. Chapter 02

**vampires in space**

**stage 02: the hostage**

Alice was shaking, curled in the fetus position on the floor of her cell. She felt sick, both mentally and physically. The torture had left her fried and stunned and shivering despite being unable to feel cold.

There was a loud inconsistent ringing in her head that whenever she noticed became unbearably worse, reverberating around her skull, and she felt positive that her head was going to explode.

And she couldn't see. Whatever they did had screwed up her abilities, as if there was a hundred werewolves pressed up against her at all times. Whether the blocking effect was permanent or temporary she was uncertain. One thing she was certain of was that they had somehow managed to screw around her brain.

"If you cut open a vampire, does it heal?"

Alice jumped, startled by the sudden voice and the fact that she hadn't noticed someone else was there. Alice was usually very observant.

Across the hall there was another cell. Alice could see through the glass that it was another girl, but she didn't look anything like a girl.

The girl had pealing grayish skin, her eyes and fingernails were a sick yellow, her hair was matted with blood and puss, and her eyes leaked dark red. She was covered in bandages, gauze, stitches and medical wires. She smelled of rotting flesh.

"Huh?" The girl repeated.

Alice stared at her.

"Do ya shatter like granite? 'Cause that's what they're gonna do to you, ya know. Me, my skin regenerates. But only half the time, and then they have to sew on some new skin—" she raised her arm and a flap of discolored skin dangled off her fore-arm, revealing the muscle tissue beneath. "Your kind don't last nearly as long; too dangerous to keep around."

"They did this to me, I was human, once." The girl shrugged, "We were supposed to be the perfect soldiers—immortal, immune to pain, we don't age. But then there was this unexpected side effect of needing more human material to survive and regenerate. I prefer brains."

"We were all human once," Alice said to the zombie after a moment. "How long have you been here?"

"Decades," the girl shrugged, "this is high security we're in now 'cause we both feed on humans. But I would never escape anyway, without their surgeries and this—" she flicked the tubes coming out of her nose and chest, "without them, I'd be dead."

"They did this to you. Aren't you angry?"

The girl blinked at Alice and looked confused. "I was at first, when I realized I could no longer be with my family and fiancé 'cause I was obsessed with eating them." The zombie blinked its dripping eyes before locking them on Alice's, "But I don't see a point in rebelling. The humans will win. This is just evolution."

Alice was about to ask what she meant when there was a ringing down the hall, clashing painfully with the ringing in her head. She could hear locks unclicking as security patrol came forward and stopped before her cell.

"201, you are needed for interview." The men yanked her arms and pulled her forward.

"Interview?" she mocked, "you mean another torture session? Who will it be this time—" she began to ask, but as they stepped into the hallway suddenly the answer was clear.

The reek of wolf hit her nostrils and she knew she had been found.

* * *

In the bustling commercial district of North American Megalopolis 6, Bella and Edward did not stand out, even in daylight. Glittery iridescent skin was not extremely unusual in the crowd where reflecting metallics and glowing neons was trendy. Anyone lacking gaudy steel accessories or hot pink was considered uncommon and of poor status.

In the Cities everyone had plastic surgery and genetic alterations done, as well as android surgeries, making them almost half-machine. It was normal to get prosthetic limbs for your birthday, boys always wanted knives or guns that would sprout from their palms, and retractable wings were popular among the girls. Adults generally preferred the more subtle surgeries that enhanced senses and abilities.

Bella jumped back just in time as a few children raced down the street, a little girl who recently had steel-spring enhanced bones in her legs and obviously didn't know how to use them nearly crashed into Bella as she careened by.

"So I spoke to the transport agent," said Edward, "it will cost 2 million to get into space, 40,000 to apply for lunar accommodation and 300,000 if we choose instead to live in a Space Colony."

Bella shrugged, "will we be able to breath the outside air you think? Or will we have to stay inside air-locked areas, like humans?"

"I don't know," Edward mused, "we do breath air, but I don't know if we _need_ it…. Bella, do you want to do this?"

"There's nothing left here," she muttered. "And we can always return."

"That doesn't mean _yes_, though."

Bella shook her head, "I just don't really care. Here or there, we are alone. We have no friends any more, no family."

"We have each other." Edward wrapped his strong arms around her and kissed her lightly on the neck, on the ear.

Bella gently pulled away, "I'm tired," she said. "I wish I could _sleep_."

"You've been saying that a lot lately."

"Lately as in the last three centuries," Bella groaned. "It was so good at first, I had all the time in the world to be awake, to be with you. Now all I do it panic, what if they find us, where will we go next, what will we do when they find us, what would happen to you— or, even worse than worrying, I _remember_. Every time I shut my eyes I remember."

Edward cupped her hands against his chest comfortingly, pulling her closer. If he had a heartbeat she would have been able to feel it. "It's still so painful for me too. Parents should never outlive their children."

"But that's it," said Bella, "it was what she wanted."

"I think space will be good for us," Edward said confidently, purposely changing the topic. "It will be a new experience, we will be happy. Let's finally do it. How about we leave tomorrow?" They walked into a deserted alleyway and Edward began to kiss her.

Bella nodded and kissed him back, but she felt ambivalent. She didn't want any more new experiences. The world had changed so much already during her long, long life and for once she just wanted some damn consistency.

* * *

Leah sat cross-legged on the chair tapping her fingers impatiently. Sam stood next to her, his muscles tensed and his expression wary.

Alice was shoved into the seat across from the wolves, shackles automatically clicked into place around her limbs and waist.

"It's been…. a while," Leah began, staring at Alice intently.

"Almost 800 years actually," muttered Alice, "quite a while."

"Yeah, something like that," Leah shrugged, looking away evasively. "So—"

"I thought you were dead," Alice interrupted. "There can't be very many wolves left. Your family chose to live and die naturally, it's over a thousand years ago now—"

Sam interjected, "that's not relevant right now."

"And why weren't you hunted like the rest of us?" continued Alice, "all supernatural beings, anything beside human has been caught, attacked, studied, _killed_—"

"You gotta adapt to survive, that's where you guys failed," Leah snapped defensively.

"This is when we need to work _together_," Alice stressed, "if we all joined forces perhaps we could survive—"

"And what? We can't beat them. Should we run away, flee into outer space, build our own special safe colony where supernatural beings live together in harmony? How long until the humans decide to nuke us?" Leah countered.

Alice was about to reply when Sam said, "_stop it. _We're not here to discuss this. And we're not here to hurt you," he sighed, "Alice, anything you can tell us would be useful, to both you and us. Where have you been hiding all these years? Who is still alive?" He looked at her sharply, "there's no point in lying, chances are we already know the answers anyway. And silence won't help your case."

Alice knew she shouldn't talk, but suddenly their familiar faces felt like home and she felt the truth bubbling up inside her, the words danced on her tongue. She hated the wolves, she didn't trust them, yet she found herself opening up just the tiniest bit.

"We went to Antarctica, or what used to be. There are deep caves we could hide in, we were there for a few hundred years. It was lonely, boring, but we had each other."

"What about the Energy Cartel? They drilled through the entire continent." Leah asked, "and who was there?"

"When the cartel began mining and the GPU came with them, and we fled separate ways. Me, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Emmett and Rosalie."

"What happened to them?"

"Rosalie was caught during the second Great Purging. Emmett went to the remains of the Volturi."

Leah winced inwardly, she knew many who had perished during that time. Most werewolves, shapeshifters and vampires had perished, as well as millions of humans deemed genetically inferior.

"What of Carlisle and Esme?" Sam asked.

"The same as Renesmee and Jacob. Six centuries ago."

Sam and Leah exchanged a brief look that once may have reflected heart-aching pain but after so much time it was now a dull, broken expression.

"I'm not going to tell you anything more recent," Alice declared. "Is there any chance they will let me go? How can I save Jasper?" Despite her intentions to sound self-assured, the note of desperation was distinct in her voice.

"They won't let you go," Sam said softly. "They probably won't kill you though."

"But that's not true for Jasper."

Sam hesitated but when his eyes his Alice's wide, concerned ones he felt obligated to answer. "Yes…. Since his capture, he has grown mad. He is no longer the Jasper you loved. He is both a liability and of no further use to the Union."

"Mad?" Alice repeated.

"Like a newborn, but one that is fully grown, wise from centuries and harder to control. He is consistently in a state of blind rage."

Alice had noticed Jasper become increasingly agitated as time passed. Each century he grew more closed off and more bloodthirsty. For the last few hundred years he had gone back to killing and drinking human blood, only occasionally, but the reversion signified an ominous turning point to Alice. Now she realized it likely signified the end.

"They took us to see him," Leah offered, "he didn't even remember us. He couldn't even speak to us."

"You need to think about yourself, not him." Sam said, "you can't rescue him. It's impossible, and he's too far gone. Vampires might live forever, but the mind can only stand so much. Eventually we will probably all go insane."

Alice stared at him and didn't speak. Sam groaned, "enough bad news for today, we'll leave you be, and we'll see you again soon." He got up and Leah stood to follow him.

"Wait," Alice said just Sam's hand brushed against the touch-pad on the door, "you're the last, right?"

Leah and Sam glanced at each other, "yeah."

"So are you two, together?"

Leah scowled. Sam was silent for a moment, "No. We decided that this will be the end. We are the world's last werewolves."

"Why?"

"This world… is not for us," Leah answered. "The time for our kind has passed."

And the world's last werewolves left the room.

Two cyborg guards came in to escort Alice back to her cell. She felt dizzy and confused. The information about Jasper didn't register to her, somehow some part of her had been dreading and expecting the news.

_The time for our kind has passed._

_This is just evolution._

Alice remembered learning once that 99% of the organisms to ever live on Earth were now extinct.

Maybe it was their time.


End file.
